


Peters Panic Attack

by Tobbee



Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Peter has a panic attack at Decathlon Practice and the team calls someone called 'Big Pete' to help(This is based on a tumblr post that I cant find)Basically Peter Parker whump and the Guardians of the galaxy help.I also suck at writing panic attacks so be warned.Im really sorry if this might offend someone.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Peter Parker, Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot & Peter Parker, Nebula & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Peter Quill, Peter Parker & Rocket Raccoon
Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 417





	Peters Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after procrastinating on this for about a week I finally finished it. You can tell I lost interest at the end but I pulled through and made this piece of garbage. I took a break from writing my main fic (Its a rewrite of another fic) and wrote this.

After the second snap happened a lot of things have changed, for example Sokovia Accords being revised. After people saw how stupid they were the started protesting for it. Someone also leaked (Tony) that enhanced individuals would be sent to the raft to be experimented on.

People hated that just because how have special powers you couldn’t have privacy, also that their identity would be shown to the world against their will. Secretary Ross was relieved of his duties and a more responsible and level head person that was not power hungry took his place.

Also everyone survived the snap, and I mean everyone. People like Gamora, Loki, Natasha, Tony and Vision survived it.

Aunt May passed away sadly, she developed heart problems while Peter was in the soul stone. Peter was devastated when he learned she passed away but he slowly came to terms with it. Since Peter had no guardian now Tony took him in, when Peter learned he had a daughter he was ecstatic he had a sister now.

Morgan felt the same, the first thing Morgan said to Peter was “Are you my big brother Daddy always talks about?” Needless to say Peter cried after that. The blip also brought the former Avengers closer, they all moved back to the tower and they are now one big happy dysfunctional family.

Turns out Pietro was alive, he somehow ended up in Romania. Natasha found him when she was on a mission there, there was a lot of tears shared between Wanda, Pietro and Clint. Clint immediately took them in.

Peter also got along with the Guardians of the Galaxy greatly, in the soul stone Peter and Quill gave each other nicknames since they had the same name, they were ‘Big Pete’ and ‘Little Pete’. They talked about movies and music before they were blipped and in the soul stone.

Peter, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Pepper had nights where they sat down and did their hair while watching a movie or just talking.  
Scott, Peter, Mantis and Natasha made a little club called the ‘Bugs Bros’. Cuz their all named after bugs (Peter and Natasha wont say that they aren’t bugs because Scott is having a lot of fun)

All the Female Avengers love Peter, that showed when they were fighting Thanos. They all mother hen him and they are all very protective of him.  
Peter also joined the Avengers, though they only let him join when the situation is desperate. He has been on a few missions and they were mostly desperate Hyrda situations.

Peters Spiderman identity was revealed to his Decathlon Team, Peter revealed it because he had to skip a lot of the time because of Avenger duties. Michelle was surprisingly fine with it, Ned didn’t care cuz he knew, the rest of the team was different story though.

Turns out the entire team betted when Peter will realize they knew Peter was Spiderman, the entire team except Flash. They found it amusing that he bullied Peter but loved Spiderman. Flash probably had 50 tabs of Spiderman x Reader fanfictions on his phone.

They all gathered evidence that he was Spiderman, he didn’t need glasses anymore, he didn’t get sick anymore, he had abs, he had better agility and he had these weird wristbands under his clothes (It was his webshooters)

Peter was currently sitting on the bleachers of the outdoor field, Ned wasn’t with him since he had a doctor appointment and couldn’t stay. Michelle wasn’t able to attend due to personal reasons, the entire team was just waiting for Mr. Harrington to show up so they could start.

Peter was scrolling on his phone, he then heard some of Cindy’s and Abe’s conversation. It’s was just a discussion about movies when he heard.

“You know that old movie Footloose? Wel-“

Snap!

The entire team turned their heads to locate the sound, they confused for a few seconds before they looked at Peter. He did not look good.

Peters eyes were wide and unfocused, there were tears building at his eyes. His breathing was ragged and uneven, there was sweat building up on his forehead and he was holding the bleachers so tight that they were dented.

The entire team was at a loss on what to do

-*-

“You know that old movie Footloose? Wel-“

Peter didn’t hear the rest as his eyes were blown open with panic, he was back on Titan, he felt his atoms being ripped away from his body only to regenerate over and over again. He didn’t hear the snap the bleachers made when he dented them.

He could barely breathe! His chest was restricted and he was gasping for air, he held the bleachers so hard that they broke and the remains of it stabbed his hands. He could not feel it, all he did was trying to get air in his lungs.

Memories of the Guardians dying flashed right before his eyes, like he was living it all over again.

Mantis face when she said “Something’s wrong” when she looked at her hands and saw that they were disintegrating, she looked at everyone around her with a pleading look on her face. Quill tried gathering the dust of Mantis, the look on his face was horrible as he realised he couldn’t.

Drax saw his arm start to disintegrate, he stumbled out of shock when he saw his whole arm gone. Drax tried reaching out for Quill but he was too slow, his dust blew with wind as he was one with it now. Quills eyes were full of panic now.

Quill then realised he was turning to dust too, he flipped his hands over and over again trying to believe that he was not dying. When he looked back at Tony and Peter his eyes were full of horror, his face was twisted into a guilty one when he realised he could of prevented this if he didn’t attack Thanos.

Quill then turned to dust with a look of acceptance, his dust was then carried away by the wind never to be seen again.

Images of what was Gamora’s body flashed through his mind, her broken mangled body down in the dark abbess with her skull split open. Blood pooling out of her head while her eyes were lifeless. He could hear the scream she admitted as she was thrown of the cliff.

Nebulas face when she saw her team, her family becoming dust right in front of her will forever haunt Peters mind.

Images of what looked like Rocket watching Groot become dust, his best friend and family dying right in front of him. The devastation on his face was so heart breaking that Peter let a few stray tears fall down his face

Peter could faintly hear someone calling his name but he couldn’t focus on it, all he could focus on were those pictures. All the Guardians dying in front of him.

-*-

The team tried everything they could think of to try calm down Peter, they never had to try and calm down Peter while he was having a Panic attack.

They tried calling his name but he didn’t respond, it looked like he didn’t hear any of them. They didn’t want to touch because he would likely attack them since he was in panic mode. The team was heart broken that they couldn’t do anything and that they had to wait it out.

He mumbling things that horrified the Decathlon team like “N-No Quill please d-don’t go”, “P-Please Mr. Stark I-I don’t want to go”, “D-Drax” and he would sometimes let out a scream that he would muffle with his hand.

A lot of the team was crying and beating them selfs up over not being able to help Peter. The were the smartest people of their grade and they couldn’t help Peter through his Panic attack  
.  
A while ago they made a list for things that triggered Peter into a panic attack, but it was never them that dealt with a panicking Peter. Peter would sometimes let out a gasp of air, it was too sad to look at so everyone looked away

A few more seconds go by before something happens.

Peter talked

“C-Call big Pete” Peter lurched forward with a gasp trying to get some air in, the rest of the team snapped their head towards him “O-On my p-phone” 

Everyone started calling his name but Peter stopped reacting at his name after that and his eyes became unfocused again. It was Abe that snatched Peters phone and started looking for the contact.

Abe was biting his fingernails while looking for the contact.

‘Ned, no’

‘Tony, no’

‘Pepper, no’

‘Scott, no’

Abe kept looking for the contact until he finally found it, he quickly called the call button and put the phone to his ear.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Finally someone picked up.

“Hey Little Pete! You need something?” The person on the other end asked.

“No, this is Abe Brown. A classmate of Peter, he’s having a panic attack and he said to call you. He went unresponsive right after that” Abe looked at Peter with a worried expression, he went back to biting his nails waiting for an answer.

There was silence for a few seconds

“I’m coming” There was a bit of yelling in the background before they hung up.

Abe lowered the phone from his ear and sat it down carefully next to Peter, the rest of the team looked at Abe asking if this ‘Big Pete’ was coming. Abe nodded and bit his nails so hard it leaked blood.

Peters hands were bleeding with the broken pieces of the bleachers stuck in them, Cindy could not stand the blood any more so she turned her head and ran to go barf at the back of the bleachers.

Sally followed Cindy to check up on her, she rubbed Cindy’s back while she barfed. Flash was pacing waiting for this ‘Big Pete’, Charles was biting his lip so hard it started leaking blood. Peter was still having his panic attack and it was getting worse by the second.

After what seemed to be an eternity, which it was actually about a few minutes. A big spaceship landed on the field, the doors opened to show a green woman stepping out of the scale with a man with a red jacket following her.

A walking racoon with a walking tree right behind them, a blue robot girl and a girl with big bug eyes and two antenna’s on her head. Lastly there was a man with light brown skin with red patterns all over his body.

When the man with red cloak saw how distressed Peter was he quickly rushed over to him, the rest of the guardians following suit. They also adapted worried expressions.

The man bolted up the bleachers and stood Infront of Peter, he then bent down to his height and put his hands on Peters shoulders. The other guardians are found a spot to sit next to Peter.

“Little Pete- Little Pete, I’m here-…. Look at me kid” Peter then hesitantly looked up at Quill, he then glanced around him to see the other guardians around him. He ducked his head immediately and stammered out “N-No your al-all dead! I-I saw you die!”

Mantis had a sad look on her face, so did the rest of the guardians. The class was standing far away from the interaction and were shell shocked. Peter knew the Guardian Of The fucking Galaxy.

Mantis let her hand land on Peters soft brown curls and brushed her fingers through it. Her antennas then started glowing “Peter is sad, he feels distraught and guilt, I’m trying to calm him down”

“Little Pete look at me and breath with me” Quill then started taking deep breaths for Peter to follow, after a while he did start following Quills breathing.

Peter then started blinking his eyes rapidly, his eyes started coming into focus and he saw Quill in front of him holding his shoulders.

“B-Big Pete?”

Quill sighed in relief and let a small smile slip from his lips “Yes Little Pete, its me. Im not going any where and neither is the rest of the Guardains”

Peters eyes filled with tears and threw his arms around Quill and started sobbing. Quill hugged Peter while the other Guardians had some type of contact with Peter.

Mantis was braiding her fingers through Peters curls, Groot wrapped on of his branches around Peters finger (He was secretly healing his hand), Gamora was whispering reassuring’s in his ear, Rocket was patting Peters shoulder, Nebula was rubbing circles on his back and Drax was (insert him having some kind of contact with Peter since my dumbass brain cant think of anything)

Oh yeah, Peter now had a family, and that family expanded even outside of earth.

His family would always be there.

That’s what they do.


End file.
